Safely entering an intersection driving requires clear visibility to avoid hazardous or dangerous situations. Obstructions to a vehicle's visibility can increase the chance of collisions between vehicles, bicycles and pedestrians by forcing drivers and automated vehicles to unsafely move into an intersection until oncoming traffic can be detected. Construction sites, temporary displays, vegetation and snow pile-up (e.g., from snow plows), and the like can serve as obstructions that limit visibility along the edges of roadways.